


Love Story

by andprosper



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written using “Love Story.” Reboot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

Spock was attending an ambassador’s event – it was all formalities and socializing, and Spock was not interested. His father had brought him along, but Spock stood on the balcony, trying not to shiver in the cool Earth air. In a few months, he would leave for Starfleet and would not have to deal with his father’s events. Spock looked back towards the busy room, noticing someone moving through the crowd towards the balcony.

“Hello,” the charming young man smiled. “I’m Jim. And…you are?”

“Spock,” he offered stiffly. There was a 42.3% chance this “Jim” was attempting to flirt.

“You’re here with the Vulcan ambassadors?”

“Yes, my father is an ambassador.”

“My mother’s hosting the event,” Jim said, swirling the drink in his hand with some nonchalance. “So I had to come, of course. I hate dinner parties.”

“I am not partial to them myself.”

“Well, Spock, it looks like you and I are in the same boat,” those sharp blue eyes looked Spock over. 67.8%.

“Indeed,” Spock said and Jim flashed him a smile. He stepped forward and touched Spock’s ear.

“I’ve always been interested by Vulcan ears.” 99.8%.

“Young man, I would advise you not to touch my son,” Sarek had appeared on the balcony and Spock stepped away from the human quickly.

“Sorry, sir. I was just talking,” Jim took his leave after apologizing.

Sarek turned to Spock, “you will not talk to Mr. Kirk, Spock. He is ill-mannered and a criminal. You will steer clear of him.”

“Yes, father,” Spock said softly and watched his father leave.

That night in his hotel room, he heard a ticking on his window. Spock grew curious and threw off his numerous blankets to look out the window. A few stories down, Jim was on the ground with a handful of pebbles. He motioned Spock down and Spock looked cautiously to the door that connected his room to his parents’. He left quietly and joined the young man in the gardens below. He was in his pajamas and barefoot, while the other was in jeans.

“Hey,” the other smiled breathlessly. “Just wanted to see you again. Somewhere we could be alone.”

“How did you know which room was mine?” Spock inquired.

“My mom. She knows where all the ambassadors are staying. They had an extra bedroom – for you, I assumed.” Spock was silent, and Jim seemed to be bothered by this. “Is that all you’re going to say?”

“I’m not sure what you want to me to say, Jim. I was advised not to be near you and I really must be getting back to sleep.”

Jim grabbed his arm and smiled. “Doesn’t that make it so much hotter? Knowing your dad says to stay away?”

“Mr. Kirk, I do not understand what you are trying to achieve, nor am I interested. I-” He was stopped by Jim’s lips pressed against his. Spock knew this was a human display of affection and he didn’t understand why it caused his legs to feel limp.

“Close your eyes, Spock. It’s creepy when you kiss with your eyes open,” Jim whispered against his lips and Spock let his eyes fall closed as Jim deepened the kiss.

After several long kisses, Jim pulled away. “I have to go.”

“Don’t,” Spock said, still dazed, but Jim was already gone.

Spock did not see Jim after that. Three months later, he was preparing to leave for Starfleet. Sarek reminded Spock of his engagement to T’Pring before sending him off with some contempt, still bothered that Spock had chosen Starfleet over the Vulcan Science Academy.

The half Vulcan stepped onto the green lawn of Starfleet Academy. He almost hoped to see that young man he had met months ago, but he was not going to wait for some human. Not all humans joined Starfleet, though Spock held on to some form of hope, although he would not call it that.

Across the field, Spock saw a familiar grin and flash of blue eyes. The young man noticed him quickly and jogged over to him. “Spock? You joined Starfleet?”

“Apparently,” Spock raised his eyebrow. “I did not expect you to be here.”

Jim grinned and pulled Spock into a heated kiss.

“Jim, I do not know what to say,” Spock said as he pulled away.

“It’s a love story, Spock. Just say yes.”


End file.
